Operation: HALFA
by mah29732
Summary: Father is determine to amass a large army of teenagers against the Kids Next Door, but knowing his own history, he has acquired some help to alter DNA of his minions to do the deed...
1. Cleaning Up

Operation: H.A.L.F.A.

Harden enemies

Amasses

Large

Fortified

Army

Chapter 1: Cleaning Up

It was nearly a month or so since Danny and his clone-Danielle had made a mess of Vlad's clone laboratory. As he was using Walker's henchmen to clean up the mess of various destroyed containers along with some halfa ghost DNA samplers, an old ally of his came. Father of course was quite interested in Vlad's old clowning project he had undertake in order to clone Danny Phantom for his own use.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Father to Vlad as he noticed the mess.

"Well you did catch me at a very bad time" replied Vlad as he changed back to his human self.

"Perhaps there is something I am interested in" replied Father, "do you still have the ghost half of the DNA from this Danny Phantom?"

"I only have a small sample left" replied Vlad as he carefully handed it to Father, "only that amount survived the lab destruction. By the way, what use do you have for the ghost half of the DNA?"

"I indeed to use it for more useful purposes such as destroying those Kids Next Door" replied Father, "and I shall use my apprentice as my first halfa soldier."

"And just who might that be?" asked Vlad.

"That would be me" replied Cree as she came into the scene, "it would be nice to give my sister a little pay back."

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Vlad.

"I will need your connections to the rich and famous for this one" replied Father, "and why not suggest that my apprentice-Cree over here is an exchange student and should live in a certain mansion by a certain rich family known as the Mansons?"

"That would be an excellent idea" replied Vlad, "she can spy on Daniel and his friends."

"I'll have Mr. Boss mass produce the ghost half of the DNA in a few months time" said Father.

A few months later, Sector V was called in the main room of the tree house where Number 86 was waiting for them.

"What's the news?" asked Number 1 to Number 86 "Is it about the suspiciously low activity on the part of Father?"

"Not exactly" replied Number 86, "we can't seem to find anymore nefarious plots Father is planning against us."

"Well for some strange reason, my sister was given an award to be an exchange student" said Number 5, "that's the only suspicious activity I find on her part, and that she had been acting strange lately a few months ago."

"Well, I have some news for Sector V" said Number 86, "and that is that you are going to get a new member added to your team and this new teammate happens to be a girl. So I expect that you should show some respect toward her."

"Well, what's her number?" asked Number 2.

"Number 7" replied Number 86 as she introduced Danielle into the scene.

"Welcome to the team" said Number 1 to Danielle.

"So what's our mission?" asked Danielle.

"Well" replied Number 86, "we haven't been receiving any info on Father's activities recently. We suspect they could be up to something big."

Meanwhile, near the Kids Next Door Artic Base, a radar from the main command center of the Artic Base picked up something on the radar.

"Sir" said Number 55 to Number 60 as he came into the scene, "there's something on our radar."

"Send out some fighters" ordered Number 60, "it might be one of those teenagers on a recon mission."

As two two-by-four fighter jets left the command center, the two pilots then targeted the lone fighter jet the teenager was flying.

"This is a restricted area" said the first pilot, "leave the scene immediately or we shall shoot you down and capture you for interrogation."

"That teenager doesn't seem to be responding" said the second pilot.

"Then fire upon the teenager" ordered Number 60 on the other line.

As the two pilots were targeting their weapons on their jets at the lone teenager, suddenly on the radar screen on the command center, several more unidentified fighters came into the scene.

"Sir" said Number 55 to Number 60, "we got a situation."

"This is a code red alert" said Number 60, "large numbers of enemy aircraft are in the area. Prepare for invasion assault! This is not a simulation!"

As the rest of the Artic base were just about to prepare themselves for an invasion assault, there was a large explosion and Chad along with several teenagers armored were right there as the dust cleared from the scene.

"How did they get pass our defenses?" asked Number 60.

"I'll give you a hint" replied Chad as he suddenly appeared right in front of Number 60 and his squad from nowhere and changed into what it looked like to be Chad with white hair and green eyes, "let's just say we know what the spirit of war is all about."

Back at Sector V tree house, the computer screen went right on and Number 60 who managed to elude Chad was hiding cowardly somewhere in the Artic base.

"Number 60" said Number 86, "this better be a good reason why you interrupted introducing Sector V to their new teammate."

"T-t-the a-artic base is under attack" replied Number 60.

"Who attacked you?" asked Number 1.

"It was Chad and a bunch of teenagers" replied Number 60, "we sent out two pilots to track down a lone teenager that was spying on the Artic base, before we knew it, there was a whole fleet of them coming this way."

"That's impossible" said Number 4, "they couldn't have come that fast."

"What do you think on the situation Number 7?" asked Number 1 to Danielle.

"Number 7 shouldn't be harassed by you boys on intelligence" replied Number 86.

"Look" said Number 5, "we better get to the Artic Base quick and see what damages there are."

"Great idea" said Number 86, "Kids Next Door move out."

As Sector V got onto the shuttle the shuttle lifted up and left the scene. Meanwhile, Father was in his mansion waiting on the news of the attack on the Artic base.

"What do you have to report?" asked Father to Chad who appeared on the computer screen as it was lowered to his view.

"We have successfully destroyed the Artic base" replied Chad, "all that remains are the survivors and any captives we happen to find."

"Excellent" said Father, "phase one is complete. As for any survivors, I would like for you to keep them in the hands of the Kids Next Door. There's a special power with your new found powers and that's to control one of those Kids Next Door."

"I see where you're going with this" said Chad as he gave an evil smile and then turned invisible and disappeared.

"I better go and check up on my apprentice" said Father as he went back to the computer console.


	2. Strange DNA

Chapter 2: Strange DNA

While Sector V were heading toward the ruins of the Kids Next Door artic base, Father was checking up on his spy who was trying to befriend Danny's inner circle. The computer screen finally picked up Cree who was in the room of one of Manson manor.

"So what's there to report?" asked Father.

"I have managed to gain control of my powers" replied Cree.

"And any reports of this Danny Phantom?" asked Father.

"Well it's a good thing your ally Vlad Plasmius or should I say Vlad Masters has ordered his clients not to do anything suspicious" replied Cree.

"Anyway" said Father, "keep up the good work so far. I don't want that Phantom kid to find out that you secretly work for me."

As Cree was signing off from her communicator, Sam along with Danny and Tucker came into the room.

"Were you just on the phone or something?" asked Sam.

"Uh, sort of" relied Cree as sweat began to run down her forehead.

"Well" said Danny, "we should really get to school or you're going to feel how Mr. Launcer treats us."

As the four head toward Casper High for the day, Sector V along with their new member-Danielle and Number 86 have finally arrived on the scene where the Cool Bus landed near the ruins of the base. Sector V already had their weapons drawn and were out in force along with other Kids Next Door recovering teams already on the scene with Number 362 waiting for them to arrive.

"It's about time you arrived" said Number 362, "and I see you brought your new teammate on her first mission."

"What's the damage report?" asked Number 86 as she began to walk alongside with Number 362.

"Most of the artic base has been destroyed" replied Number 362, "and reports have suggested this was a surprise attack. Those teenagers came out of nowhere."

"Where's Number 60?" asked Number 86, "He's responsible for any problems that went on with the artic base's lack of preparedness."

"I can go look for this Number 60" said Danielle as she was secretly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Well" said Number 362, "we don't normally send new teammates of Sectors off to a mission. But in your case I'm making it a special one."

"Well" said Number 86 as she was waiting for Danielle to head off, "you heard her."

"Number 86" said Number 362 as Danielle finally left the scene, "there is something very strange about this new operative, Number 7 of Sector V."

"What could possibly be wrong with Number 7, she's the perfect addition to a Sector that has always been bias against us girls" said Number 86.

"While I may have no problem with that" said Number 362, "Kids Next Door scientists have found something strange as her DNA was introduced to our main computer."

"What's so strange about her DNA?" asked Number 86.

"Well" replied Number 362, "I hate to detract you from your duties, but this is quite urgent and you may want to see this for yourself."

Number 362 then directed Number 86 to a shuttle where a squad of KND operatives were ready to take her to where the KND scientists were.

"Say" said Number 1 to the other members of Sector V, "where's Number 86 heading to?"

"Isn't she always the one that suggests we should remain on our mission?" asked Number 2.

"She's on special assignment" replied Number 362 as she came into the scene, "we found something suspicious in Number 7's DNA as it was submitted into our main computer and our scientists have found something quite strange."

"Well" said Number 1, "we shouldn't tell Number 7 about this."

"Good idea" said Number 362, "Sector V continue to search the artic base ruins to find any other survivors."

As Sector V got to work with other recovering teams, Chad who was using his new found ghost powers was searching for Number 60 who was hiding under a desk. While still invisible, Chad saw his chance and decided to overshadow Number 60. Number 60 didn't know what was happening to himself but Chad finally succeeded in taking over his body just in time as Danielle who was secretly using her powers around the ruins finally found Number 60 coming out from his hiding place.

"It's about time you got here" said Chad pretending to be concern while pretending to sound like Number 60.

"We better get back to the others" said Danielle.

"Excellent" said Chad as it appeared he gave a somewhat evil grin on his face.

Meanwhile the shuttle that was carrying Number 86 had finally arrived at the base where the Kids Next Door scientists were waiting for her.

"Welcome to our facility" said the head scientist as he greeted her.

"What's so darn strange about Number 7's DNA?" asked Number 86.

"Well" replied the head scientist, "we have done some tests on the DNA."

"And?" asked Number 86.

"There is something quite suspicious" replied the head scientist, "some sort of genes not really scene in any normal DNA of any other members of the Kids Next Door."

"Does Number 7 have a disease!" cried Number 86.

"No, it's not that serious" replied the head scientist.

"Then what does she have!" shouted Number 86 as she began to shake the head scientist.

"W-w-we d-don't know yet" replied the head scientist, "but some of or more top secret operatives have hinted that part of her DNA or a sample similar to that has been used to upgrade the normal teenagers whom Father employs to attack us Kids Next Door in their latest surprise attack on the artic base."

"What type of new genes are we talking about here? I want to know that as well" said Number 86.

"Well, we all thought that ghosts could not have any form of DNA" replied the head scientist, "we have asked Sector V to provide some ghost DNA from the ghost hamsters and they capture a few awhile ago."

"Hmm, interesting ghost DNA" said Number 86, "so you're thinking Father must have been involved in some of his experiments."

"We need to watch all of Father's main top teenager operatives if we are ever to get a straight answer" said the head scientist, "I'm phoning in on Number 362 to inform her to get Sector V to watch over Cree, Father's apprentice and her whereabouts."

As Sector V along with the rest of the recovering teams were finish clearing things up on the artic base ruins, Danielle emerged from the ruins along with Number 60 whom was really overshadowed by Chad.

"It's about time you made it out" said Number 5.

"Are there anymore survivors?" asked Number 1.

"Just me so far" replied Chad, "but you can send a few more rescue teams if you want just in case."

"Great that you have recovered Number 60, Number 7" said Number 362, "Number 60, head toward the interrogation room on the moon base. We want all the information on what went wrong with the surprise onslaught of Father's teenage army."

"No problem" said Chad as he was leaving the scene along with some Kids Next Door operatives following him behind, "just what I wanted all along."


	3. To Amity Park

Chapter 3: To Amity Park

After that shocking revelation, Number 86 thought to herself about Number 7 (i.e. Danielle) of having ghost powers.

"Hmm, this is pretty interesting" said Number 86 to the head scientist, "I'll head back to the ruins of the artic base. You continue on your research."

"Good idea ma'am, I mean sir" said the head scientist.

"Whatever" said Number 86 as she was leaving the scene to head back to the ruins of the artic base.

Meanwhile, back near the ruins of the artic base, Number 362 approached Sector V while they were still trying to recover any survivors of the surprise attack on the artic base along with aiding in repairing the damages of the base as well.

"Sector V, I have a mission for you" said Number 362.

"Whatever it is we'll be glad to take it" said Number 2.

"Yea, this place is too cold for me" said Number 3.

"We want you to locate and track the whereabouts of Cree Lincoln" said Number 362, "Number 5, I think your sister might be planning something big or be doing some sort of operation for Father in Amity Park."

"Did you say Amity Park?" asked Danielle in a nervous voice.

"Is there a problem Number 7?" asked Number 362.

"No ma'am" replied Danielle as she backed down.

"Why are you so worked up about heading to Amity Park?" asked Number 1 as the rest of Sector V was heading toward the shuttle that would take them there.

"Let's just say I have a cousin who lives there" replied Danielle, "along with doing some sort of things I'm not to proud of."

"Well, if Father has any plans in Amity Park we should find just where Cree has been staying" said Number 1, "that should be our first priority."

"Well, I can save us some trouble" said Number 5 as she was buckling up on the shuttle, "she's staying in Manson manor, one of those rich families who reside in Amity Park."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Number 1 as he signaled Number 2 to start the engine, "Kids Next Door, move out!"

The shuttle carrying Sector V then started its engines and started to lift and head off, meanwhile, Chad whom overshadowed Number 60 was on his way toward the Moon base. As the shuttle that was carrying Chad along with some KND operatives arrived on the scene, Number 86 had finally arrived at the Moon base to make a quick interrogation with Number 60 before she would join Sector V at Amity Park. Chad saw his chance and leaped out of Number 60's body as the shuttle landed in the hangar bay of the Moon base. Number 60 was slowly regaining consciousness and suddenly thought he just woke up from a dream as Number 86 had finally greeted Number 60.

"What's the matter with you boys!" cried Number 86 as she noticed how tired Number 60 had gotten.

"The interrogation room is this way" said a KND operative to Number 60.

"Interrogation, for what?" asked Number 60.

"For your incompetence with the surprise attack on the artic base" replied Number 86.

As Number 86 ordered her squad to take Number 60 to the interrogation room, Chad then got out his communicator and made sure no one was around to see him.

"I'm in the Moon base" said Chad to Father on the other line.

"Excellent" said Father, "phase two of the plan is complete."

"Any further orders?" asked Chad.

"I would you to continue to observe their defenses on the moon base" replied Father, "my ally-Vlad Plasmius is trying the rest of the halfa army which is locating in Plasmius' training grounds in his mountain resort. Under my command I shall finally destroy the Kids Next Door once and for all!"

"Roger that" replied Chad as he signed off.

Meanwhile, the shuttle carrying Sector V landed in the large backyard of Manson manor. Number 1 then signaled Numbers 2 and 5 to implement the new cloaking technology to remain undetected.

"This should be a temporary base" said Number 1 as he got the rest of Sector V ready.

"I wonder what was so urgent for Number 86 to leave so soon" said Number 4.

"Uh, I better check around" said Danielle, "you know for a recon mission? Or something like that."

"That sounds like a good idea" said Number 1, "but be careful Number 7. Cree is a formidable foe and you should approach her with caution."

"Will do" said Danielle as she was leaving the shuttle.

As Danielle left the shuttle, Number 4 wanted to give her more support, but before he could step out of the shuttle, he was shocked to see that Number 7 had changed her hair to white and even having glowing green eyes to match along with some sort of new suit. Danielle didn't know Number 4 was there overseeing the transformation and left the scene to meet up with her cousin.

"Guys!" shouted Number 4 as he ran toward the rest of Sector V.

"What is it Number 4?" asked Number 1.

"N-n-number 7—" replied Number 4.

"Go on" said Number 1.

"I think she might be half ghost" said Number 4.

"How can you be so sure about it?" asked Number 5.

"I guess she has been keeping secrets from you" replied a familiar voice from behind.

Suddenly as the rest of Sector V turned around they were shocked to see Cree standing right behind them.

"How did you manage to find us so fast?" asked Number 3, "Usually we hide really good, but I guess you're probably good at playing hide and go seek."

"Alright Cree, just what are you up to?" asked Number 5.

"Abby, Abby, Abby" replied Cree, "isn't it quite obvious your new teammate is really a halfa or should I say a clone of a halfa."

"And what the heck is a halfa?" asked Number 4.

"You just witness one changed its form" replied Cree referring to Danielle, "and you are going to witness another one do the very same."

Suddenly before Sector V's eyes, everyone was shocked to see that Cree had some sort of new armor on her along with having white hair and green eyes just like how Number 4 saw Danielle change into that.

"Y-y-you're one of them" said Number 2 as he pointed his finger trying to cower in fear.

"You don't scare us Cree" said Number 5.

"Oh, I think you should be pretty scared of me" said Cree as she gave an evil grin on her face.

As Sector V were trying to get their weapons out, Cree fired some sort of green beam from her hand, destroying any weapons members of Sector V were carrying.

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy kicking your butts" said Cree.

Before Cree could make another attack against Sector V, a beam from nowhere was fired.

"Who did that?" asked Cree.

"Take another guess" replied Danny as he appeared in his ghost form along with Danielle in hers.


	4. Spy for the Halfa Army

Chapter 4: Spy for the Halfa Army

Cree stood shocked as the one known as Danny Phantom along with his cloned cousin had managed to see that she was a spy for Father and his allies.

"I'm impressed at how quick you were to find me" said Cree as she lowered her helmet to reveal her face to the two halfas.

"Just who are you working for?" asked Danny.

"Isn't it quite obvious?" asked Cree as she was walking toward Danny, "I volunteered to be Father's first halfa soldier in the new halfa army he is creating to fight and destroy the Kids Next Door. Father with his connections with your arch nemesis-Vlad Plasmius managed to get me as an exchange student to spy on you through using the Mansons as a base of my operations."

"Well whatever Father is planning he won't defeat the Kids Next Door" said Number 1, "Kids Next Door attack!"

Number 1 along with Numbers 2 and 3 started to fire their weapons at Cree, but Cree turned intangible and dodge the attacks. She then fired a ghost beam that destroyed the weapons in their hands. Number 4 along with Number 5 jumped into the scene trying to kick or punch Cree, but Cree went intangible again and Number 5 accidentally kicked Number 5 while Number 4 accidentally punched her knocking both of them unconscious.

"How pathetic" laughed Cree as she looked at her sister on the floor, "it's too bad you'll never get out of here."

Suddenly two ghost beams were fired at Cree sending her flying toward the wall of the temporary Kids Next Door base.

"Leave our friends alone!" said both Danny and Danielle.

Then both of their fists went directly toward Cree sending her directly out of the temporary base and onto the backyard of Manson manor.

"Father" said Cree on her communicator, "I could use a little back up just about now."

"I'm on it" said Father as he switched to the computer screen where Skulcker was being contacted, "you know what to do."

"Alright, some action" said Skulcker as he readied his weapons and zoomed to where Cree was fighting the two halfas.

"It's about time Father sent some help" said Cree as Skulcker landed with his jetpack near her, "so let's do this already!"

"Way ahead of you" said Skulcker as he fired several rockets at Danny and Danielle.

Both of them then dodged the rockets and fired a ghost beam at Skulcker, but Skulcker manage to dodge the attack and fired several more along with Cree using her laser gun that was attached to her arm band at them.

"This is getting quite out of hand" said Danielle.

"You're telling us" said Number 1 as he came toward her aid.

"Don't worry" said Danny as he was phoning Sam and Tucker on his cell phone, "Sam and Tucker should be here with the Specter Speeder as back up."

"We're on our way" said Sam on the other line with Tucker at the wheel of the Specter Speeder.

As Skulcker and Cree continued to fire their weapons at Sector V whom were pinned down with Danny and Danielle, the Specter Speeder finally arrived and fired a laser from it at Skulcker and Cree who quickly dodged the attack.

"This is getting too much even for me" said Cree as she used her ghost powers and got out of the area.

"Skulcker is coming to" said Skulcker as he vanished from the scene.

As both Cree and Skulcker had finally left the scene a shuttle carrying Number 86 had finally arrived. She was shocked to see what had just happen.

"What's going on here!" shrieked Number 86 as she noticed the new temporary base was in ruins and that Sector V was corresponding with teenagers.

"What just went on here is that we just stopped Cree one of Father's spies that's what" said Danielle.

"I can't believe you Sector V would correspond with teenagers such as these three!" shouted Number 86 as she pointed in the direction of Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Hey!" shouted the three teenagers.

"Look" said Danielle, "Danny is my cousin and I know I might be breaking the rules of this organization, but we need him and his two friends if we're going to stop the halfa army from launching a major attack against the Kids Next Door moon base."

"Just what the heck is a halfa?" asked Number 86.

"It's a combination of someone being part human and part ghost" replied Danny.

"If it's true that Father is trying to make a surprise attack against the moon base" said Number 1, "we need to find out where Father could be training this halfa army and take them out before they attack us first."

"But where would they be training?" asked Number 2.

"I think I know one place that they might be training" replied Danielle, "they're probably back at the place where Vlad Plasmius created me. It's probably turned into a halfa training center of some sort."

"I'll put out an alert for all Kids Next Door operatives to upgrade their two-by-four weapons to make it anti-ghost" said Number 86, "along with putting out a red alert on the location of this halfa training center. As for you Number 7 and the rest of Sector V, with corresponding with teenagers, I'll let this slid for now."

Meanwhile back on the moon base, Chad was already observing the weakness of the various defense turrents on the moon base.

"The spy has been found out" said Father on Chad's communicator, "it's time for the final phase of destroying the Kids Next Door once and for all. You know what to do, sabotage the moon base defense system and I'll just send the halfa army to aid you."

"I'm right on it" said Chad as he went to work on sabotaging the moon base's defense system, "they won't know what hit them."

Back at the training center for the halfa army, Vlad Plasmius was quite worried about how Cree was found out by Sector V along with Danny and Danielle.

"I'm quite concern that your plans won't go through" said Vlad to Father who was sitting at his chair watching the halfa army being trained by some of Walker's henchmen.

"Don't worry" said Father, "those Kids Next Door will soon be defeated. And then once their moon base is gone and the rest of the leadership of the KND are in chains, we can use this halfa army to track down Danny Phantom and anyone else that gets in our way."

"I do so hope you're right on this" said Vlad as he continued to observe the halfa army being trained from a platform.


	5. The Sabotage Begins

Chapter 5: The Sabotage Begins

After the fight with Cree and Skulcker, Sector V along with Number 86, Danielle, Danny and his two friends were assessing the damages done.

"I can't believe how badly you kids at Sector V handled this" said Number 86.

"Well excuse me" said Number 1, "but we got bigger problems with Father and his halfa army."

"We can head back to my place and get you kids into anti-ghost armor" said Danny to Sector V and Number 86, "it should be enough to ward off Father and Vlad Plasmius' halfa army."

"Let's move out then!" ordered Number 86 as she got on her shuttle and Sector V got into the Specter Speeder.

"This is quite cramped" said Number 2 as he was trying to make room in the Specter Speeder, "now I know how a sardine feels like."

"You're telling me" said Tucker as he was starting the engines on the Specter Speeder while at the same time trying to get out of the way of members of Sector V.

As the Specter Speeder with Number 86 in her shuttle along with Danny and Danielle followed closely behind, Chad was quite busy while invisible doing various things to dismantle the Kids Next Door moon base's defense system. As Chad used his ghost beams to destroy the various wires, the turrents on the moon base then began to malfunction.

"What's going on?" asked a KND operative as he looked at a turrent going haywire.

Then the KND operative then phoned in Number 362 who was taking charge of the interrogation of Number 60 while Number 86 was assigned to watch over Sector V's progress.

"This better be important Number 788" said Number 362 on the communicator.

"There's something wrong with our defense turrents" said Number 788 as he had a concern and worried look on his face.

"Well" said Number 362, "get a repair crew down there."

Suddenly a beam of some sort hits Number 788 unconscious and Chad who appeared in his ghost form appeared on the communicator screen.

"Sorry about the interruption" said Chad, "but it seems like Number 788 is out cold for the time being."

"Chad, what are you doing here?" asked Number 362 in an astonished voice, "I thought this base was secure."

"Hello, isn't it obvious how I manage to overshadow Number 60?" replied Chad, "It was a simple ploy to use my new found ghost powers to infiltrate the moon base, and I could only do it by overshadowing Number 60 who was such a big coward hiding under the desk."

"Y-y-you see Number 362" said Number 60, "that's why we didn't see Chad or his army of teenagers on the radar or respond until it was too late."

"Kids Next Door moon base!" shouted Number 362 as she pressed the alarm button, "Intruder alert! This is not a simulation! Our defense system is being sabotage, apprehend the intruder!"

"Well it was nice to see your face again" said Chad as he turned off Number 788's communicator.

"Freeze traitor!" shouted Number 78 as she was the first one to find Chad.

"Number 78, leader of Sector X" said Chad, "just what are you going to do? I'm part ghost. I can easily overshadow you if I wanted to or I can just kick your butt right now!"

"I think that would be quite hard to do" said Number 78 as other KND operatives came to her aid with their weapons drawn at Chad, "we're taking you in to be decommissioned and be tried for treason."

"I would like for you to try that" said Chad.

"Charge!" ordered Number 78 as she led the other KND operatives to attack Chad.

As all the KND operatives were ramming against Chad, Chad turned intangible and all of the KND operatives bumped their heads into each other knocking each other unconscious.

"My head" said one operative as he felt the pain on his forehead.

"This is just too easy" said Chad as he laughed out loud, "I should have acquired ghost DNA long ago to finish you KN Babies!"

"Are you forgetting that I'm still here?" asked Number 78 as she held her weapon pointing at Chad.

Suddenly Chad fired his ghost beam from his hand, knocking Number 78's weapon down to the ground.

"Looks like you have been disarmed" said Chad.

"I'm still up for old fashion punching and kicking" said Number 78.

"I would like to see you try to hit me" said Chad then he pointed to his face, "come on, hit me right in the face."

Number 78 then launched her fist at Chad's face, but Chad managed to dodge the attack. She then made another attempt and another, but Chad managed to dodge each attack. Suddenly Number 78 was out of breath and fainted on the floor.

"Chad to Father" said Chad on his communicator, "their defense system has been sabotaged."

"Excellent" said Father on the other line, "continue to spy on the moon base along with taking any KND operatives whom happen to expose you."

"As you wish" said Chad as he turned off his communicator.

While Chad continued sabotaging the moon base, Number 86, Sector V along with Danielle, Danny and his two friends arrived at his place.

"Good thing my parents or Jazz are not around" said Danny as he looked around the Fenton basement.

"Let's suit up already" said Number 86.

"Here's the anti-ghost armor my dad was working on" said Danny as he handed it to Sector V and to Number 86 then he handed them some anti-ghost weapons, "and you might need these as well."

"Okay this seems to fit me pretty good" said Number 2 as he was fitting right into the anti-ghost armor.

"Do you think my Rainbow Monkeys would like it?" asked Number 3 as she was showing off her anti-ghost armor.

"Enough with the fashion talk" replied Number 4 as he was finish looking over his anti-ghost armor, "let's kick the crude out of that halfa army."

"You heard Number 4" said Number 86, "let's go, go, go!"

"Alright" said Tucker as he was started the Specter Speeder and Sector V and Number 86 got into it, "I'm going, I'm going."

As Sector V along with Number 86, Danny, Danny's two friends and Danielle traveled at fast pace through the ghost zone to reach the location of the training center of the halfa army, Father was sitting in his chair with Vlad Plasmius where the halfa army was just about to finish their training.

"My fellow loyalists" said Father as he sat up from his chair to address the halfa army whom had stopped their finishing touches of their training for the moment, "you are about to finish your training thanks to the aid of our ally Vlad Plasmius we can finally destroy the Kids Next Door once and for all. As we speak, one of my top agents-Chad has successfully infiltrated the moon base and sabotaged its defense system."

"So I have been asked by Father to direct the attack on the moon base" said Vlad as he stood right next to Father, "and I'll do that with the aid of Cree, Father's very first halfa soldier. Cree, are you willing to take down the Kids Next Door?"

"I have waited my whole life for this" replied Cree as she appeared right next to Vlad.


	6. Father the Head Halfa?

Chapter 6: Father the Head Halfa?

While Walker, his henchmen and Skulcker were guarding Vlad's ghost portal, the Specter Speeder along with Danny and Danielle guiding their way fired the ghost beams and the weapon of the Specter Speeder as Vlad's portal was closed. The blasts from the ghost beams and from the Specter Speeder's weapon threw the doors of the portal down while knocking several of Walker's henchmen unconscious.

"Well, well, well" said Skulcker as he observed Sector V coming out of the Specter Speeder with their weapons drawn along with Danny and Danielle floating toward their side, "it looks like we just ran into the Welts Next Door!"

"Well" said Walker to the henchmen who were not unconscious, "what are you waiting for? Get those intruders!"

Walker's henchmen then launched their attack at Sector V, Danny and Danielle. Danny fired his ghost beam at Walker's henchmen sending one of the henchmen crashing into another one. Number 86 then stepped onto the scene and used the Fenton thermos to suck Walker's henchmen into it.

"So I guess this wasn't for soup?" asked Number 86 to Sam and Tucker.

"Nope" replied both of them.

Danny and Danielle continued to fire their ghost beams at Walker's henchmen along with Sector V firing their anti-ghost guns at them as well.

"Time to move in on these welts" said Skulcker as he readied his rocket launcher with his rockets at them.

As the rockets came right toward Sector V, Danny and Danielle helped Sector V go intangible and dodged the oncoming rockets. Tucker then fired a laser from the Specter Speeder at Skulcker, knocking him against Walker.

"Get off me" said Walker as he pushed Skulcker aside.

"Alright" said Skulcker as he got up.

Skulcker then readied his laser guns and started to fire the lasers at Sector V, but members of Sector V dodged the lasers while Danny fired ghost beams at each of the laser guns destroying them.

"Quick" said Walker as he was trying to order Skulcker to follow him to flee from the scene, "we should regroup with Father and Plasmius."

"You two are not going anywhere" said Number 86 as she used the Fenton thermos and sucked in both Walker and Skulcker and then closed the lid.

"We have to find where Father and this Plasmius character are" said Number 1.

"Let's move out then!" shouted Number 86.

As Danny and Danielle led the way along with Sector V, Number 86, Sam and Tucker, back at the moon base, Chad was quite busy in sabotaging the rest of the defense system using his ghost beam attacks.

"I can't believe how bad these KN Dorks really are" said Chad, "Father hasn't sent the halfa army and I have destroyed nearly all of their defense system, not to mention knocking any KN Dorks that have found me out."

Suddenly Chad's communicator began to ring and Chad picked it up.

"Yea, what is it?" asked Chad.

"Are you finished with destroying the last of their defense system?" asked Vlad on the other line.

"Of course I have" replied Chad, "you can signal Father to lead his army to victory."

"I'll be sure to do just that" said Vlad as he turned off the communicator and started to make his way toward Father's office.

While Vlad was making his way to Father's office, Danny and Danielle along with Sector V, Number 86 and Danny's two friends had arrived on the scene. Both Danny and Danielle then fired their ghost beams at the door to Father's office and blasted the door down to the ground. Father who was sitting in his chair predicted this would happen as he calmly turned around.

"Well, well, well" said Father, "if it isn't the Kids Next Door and their ghostly allies whom have come here to stop my latest plans."

"Give it up Father" said Number 1, "you are the only one here who doesn't have ghost powers unlike your halfa army and your ally Vlad Plasmius."

"Oh, you would think that would you?" asked Father, "But then that's also predictable of your thinking."

"What are you talking about?" asked Number 86.

"I for one have ghost powers too" replied Father, "you see my friend Vlad Plasmius gave me an enhanced jumpsuit that would be quite suitable when I ever flare up in my ghost mode."

"If you say you are part ghost, why don't you show it to us!" shouted Number 4 as he shook his fist at Father.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Father as he changed himself into his ghost mode revealing a fiery cursive F on the jumpsuit Father was wearing along with Father having devil shaped horns and flaming red eyes, "now you'll see what these powers can really do!"

"Uh, Danny don't you have any plans to get out of this?" asked Sam as she and Tucker were trying to back away from Father as he was coming toward them.

"Just this!" replied Danny as he fired a ghost beam at Father.

Father then dodged the ghost beam and fired some red flaming beams at Danny sending Danny crashing against the wall. Danielle then went into battle and fired a large ghost beam at Father sending Father crashing against his desk destroying it. Father then split himself up into four clones and gave Danielle a good punch sending her flying right into Danny as he was trying to recover from the attack. Sector V along with Number 86 then began firing their anti-ghost guns at Father and his three other clones but Father and his other clones kept on dodging the attacks and one by one, Father and his clones knocked the weapons from their hands and knocked each of them unconscious.

"It's all over for you two and your two friends" said Father as he reverted all of his clones back to himself.

Before Father could do anything to Danny, Danielle or Danny's two friends, Vlad Plasmius came in and noticed that Father had all the fun instead of him.

"And this is a party I wasn't invited to come" said Father as he noticed the unconscious Sector V and Number 86 on the ground and Danny, Danielle and Danny's two friends being cornered by Father.

"Sorry for the sort notice" said Father as he changed back into his normal self.

"How did you get ghost powers?" asked Danny to Father.

"Let's just say there was a little left over when Cree volunteered to be the first halfa soldier" replied Father.

Suddenly a squad of halfa teenagers loyal to Father came into his office.

"What do you want us to do with these intruders?" asked one of the teenagers to Father.

"Place these two halfas who are loyal to the Kids Next Door in anti-ghost chains" said Father, "and of course do the same with their two friends and Sector V and Number 86. I want these intruders to witness the end of the Kids Next Door once and for all."


	7. A Bold Move

Chapter 7: A Bold Move

As Danny, Danielle, Danny's two friends along with Sector V and Number 86 regained consciousness, they noticed that they were on a large platform looking down was a large teenager army and of course Father, his Delightful Children who just arrived and Vlad Plasmius were there.

"I'm glad you intruders are finally have woken up from your ordeal" said Father, "because after my army of halfa teenagers destroys the Kids Next Door moon base it shall be your last."

"And we are quite pleased with Father's progress with the alliance of our good friend Vlad Plasmius" said the Delightful Children.

Father then turns around from his captives and then raises his hand high as a salute to the halfa army.

"My faithful loyalists" said Father, "today is the day we destroy the Kids Next Door and any of their allies whom dare stand in our way. So go forth and destroy the Kids Next Door moon base and this petty excuse for a threat once and for all!"

"Danny" said Sam as she was trying to struggle out of her chains, "is there anyway we can stop this halfa army?"

"Well, there is some sort of claw-like glove Vlad in an alternate universe used to pull out Clockwork's time medallion and of course which my evil self used to merge with Vlad's ghost half" said Danny.

"Well then" said Number 1, "it looks like we may need this in such an occasion."

"Oh, I'm quite impressed you people have come up with such a bold plan" said Vlad in a sarcastic voice as he was secretly eavesdropping on their conversation, "but Daniel you and your friends are defeated and the army of halfas which I have trained are about to destroy the Kids Next Door moon base."

"It's not over yet" said Danny.

Danny suddenly then manage to free himself from the anti-ghost cuffs along with freeing his two friends, Danielle, Sector V and Number 86.

"What the?" said Father as he turned around and noticed Danny, Danielle, Danny's two friends, Sector V and Number 86 fleeing toward Vlad's lab.

"Should I go after them?" asked Vlad to Father.

"No" replied Father, "I got all I need right here. My army of halfas will take care of them."

Father then signals a squad of his halfa army and then points to where Danny along with the rest of the captives have fled to.

"You know your orders" said Father as he pointed toward the direction of Vlad's lab.

"Right away sir" said the leader of the squad.

As the squad of halfa teenagers were heading toward the directed location, Danny and the rest of the captives had finally arrived at Vlad's secret lab.

"Just what are we looking for again?" asked Number 2.

"Some sort of strange claw-like glove of some sort" replied Danny, "it should help us in splitting the human side from the ghost side of those halfa soldiers in Father's army."

"Well, whatever it is, we have to find it" said Number 1.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is it" said Number 86 as she found some strange claw-like gloves in a bag.

"Yep, those look like the ones" said Danny as he studied the strange gloves.

But before Number 86 could hand over those strange gloves to Danny or even use it herself, a ghost beam out of nowhere knocked the strange gloves from Number 86's hands and onto the ground. And as she turned around she was shocked to see Cree was floating.

"Well, well, well" said Cree, "if it isn't a bunch of captives trying to make a bold move to stop Father and his army of halfas."

"You won't get away with this" said Number 5.

"But I already have" said Cree as a squad of halfa teenagers came into the lab.

"It's now or never that we're going to get those gloves and use them" said Danny to the everyone else.

"I'll help on holding off the other halfas" said Danielle to Danny.

"And as for the rest of you" said Danny, "use Vlad's anti-ghost weapons against them if you can't get those gloves."

"Roger that" said Number 2.

As Sector V and Number 86 went into action by grabbing the nearest anti-ghost weapon they could find in Vlad's lab, Danielle along with Danny's two friends were trying to ward off the other oncoming halfas with Sam and Tucker using any anti-ghost weapons they could find lying around Vlad's lab. As Danny finally grabbed the bag of the strange gloves, Cree fired a ghost beam at Danny sending Danny crashing into a table full of various experiments.

"Face it" said Cree, "it's too bad that you happen to be on the side of the Kids Next Door, but if you would have joined our cause we might have something in common to talk about."

"I hope you're going to enjoy your days of being a halfa" said Danny as he managed to fit a pair of those strange gloves on him, "because those days are numbered."

"I don't know what those gloves do" said Cree, "but bring it on."

Before Cree could make an oncoming attack, Danny launched the claws right into Cree and then split her human self and ghost self apart. Danny then signaled Number 86 to use Vlad's own thermos to suck in Cree's ghost half.

"Now let's fight fair for once" said Number 86 as she closed the lid on the thermos.

"M-m-my ghost half is gone!" cried Cree as she realized what just happen.

"Hey you people" said Danny referring to the other teenager halfas, "I suggest it would be a good time to run."

As the other teenager halfas began to run for their lives, Danny then throws the strange gloves to Danielle and to Sector V members.

"Okay" said Number 4 as he was fitting the gloves on him, "let's kick some teenager butt."

"But first" said Danny as he fired his ghost beam at Cree knocking her unconscious.

As the teenager halfas were fleeing the scene, Danielle and Danny used the strange claw-like gloves on the teenager halfas while Number 86, Sam or Tucker sucked the ghost part into Vlad's very own thermos along with the Fenton thermos they found. As they continued to fight the halfa teenagers, they finally made their way toward the platform where Vlad Plasmius, the Delightful Children and Father were waiting.

"How did you manage to get pass my squad of halfa soldiers?" asked Father.

"With these" said Danny as he showed the strange claw-like gloves to Father, "and it seems like your days of being a powerful halfa are numbered. I can only deal with one and more than that is just one too many."


	8. Attacking the Halfa Army

Chapter 8: Attacking the Halfa Army

As Father stood on the platform and changed into his ghost mode, he then instructed his entire halfa army to attack the captives.

"Destroy these captives" said Father, "then once they are finished we'll head for the moon base."

As the halfas were moving in on them, Danny then instructed Sector V along with Danielle to launch an attack against the halfa army. Number 4 dug the claw-like gloves into two teenager halfas and took out their ghost parts while Number 86 began to suck them into the thermos she was carrying. As he was continuing to do that, Number 5 along with Number 1 were doing the same against several halfa teenagers each of them losing their ghost half and being sucked into the thermos.

"It's that blasted thermos" said Vlad to Father, "you need to stop her from sucking the ghost parts of your halfa army into that thermos."

"Very well then" said Father as he disappeared and then reappeared right behind Number 86, "hand me that thermos now or face my wrath!"

"How about you get a taste of the claw?" asked Danny as both he and Danielle managed to dig their claw-like gloves into Father and then split himself and his ghost half apart.

"No, no!" cried Father as he noticed that he didn't have his ghost powers anymore.

Then Number 86 sucks Father's ghost part into the thermos and closes the lid.

"Face it Father" said Number 1 as he slashed another teenager halfa from his ghost part in two, "looks like your entire halfa army is going down."

"You may be getting the edge on this battle" said Father as he was getting his communicator out to call Chad, "but I still have one loyal halfa soldier left."

Back at the moon base, Chad was still impatiently waiting for Father's army to arrive when his communicator rang.

"Yea what is it?" asked Chad.

"I think we may need a little of assistance right here" said Father who was trying to find some cover as his halfa soldiers were being beaten one by one by Sector V, Danny and Danielle.

"Sorry I am unable to join you" said Chad, "but apparently I just can't right now you see—"

Before Chad could finish his statement with Father a beam from nowhere knocks Chad's communicator from his hand and onto the ground. As Chad turns around he was surprised to see Number 362 with a squad of Kids Next Door operatives ready to take him down.

"We're taking you in" said Number 362.

"What for my decommission?' asked Chad.

"No, we have something much worse planned for you" replied Number 362.

As Chad began to fire his ghost beams at Number 362 and her squad, she and members of her squad manage to dodge the attacks as best as they could. As Chad was trying to find some cover from the fire of their weapons against him, Chad turned intangible.

"Don't you Kids Next Dorks realize that I still have ghost powers?" asked Chad as the dust cleared from the firing of their weapons.

"How about I just give you a good punch" said Number 60 who manage to creep behind Chad and knocked him unconscious and down to the ground.

"Good job Number 60" said Number 362.

"That's payback for overshadowing me to infiltrate the moon base" said Number 60 to the unconscious Chad.

"So what should we do with him?" asked another operative to Number 362.

"I think we should deliver him to our top secret base" replied Number 362, "that would be Sector 51. Those top elite Kids Next Door operatives have been experimenting with anti-ghost technology and I believe they can hold someone like Chad in their top maximum prison."

"Roger that" said Number 60 as he was calling members of Sector 51 on his communicator.

Back at Vlad's place, Father was having trouble with contacting Chad.

"What's wrong Father?" asked Number 1, "Did you lose your top secret spy-Chad?"

"You miserable Kids Next Door will pay for this!" cried Father as he flared up, "I may have lost my ghost powers, but I still have these powers left!"

Father then began to throw various fireballs at Sector V, Number 86, Danny, Danielle and Danny's two friends.

"Calm down" said Vlad to Father, "I don't want my new place to be damaged like before."

"Who cares" said Father, "my halfa army is gone and it's all because of those Kids Next Door and their allies!"

"Stand back" said Danny to his friends, "and cover your ears."

As everyone stood behind Danny and covered their ears, Danny held his breath and let out his ghostly wail against Father along with the Delightful Children whom couldn't stand it anymore.

"Father, this shockwave is hurting our ears" said the Delightful Children.

"I j-j-just need to fire one fireball at him" said Father as he was trying to struggle to maintain control.

Suddenly the shockwave sent Father and the Delightful Children crashing into the remaining teenagers whom were still conscious but were knocked out by Father.

"Well" said Vlad as he made a quick look at the situation, "it looks like I'll be leaving now, ta, ta for now."

As Vlad vanished from the scene Father was still furious as what went on. So he decided to use a fireball and create a smoke screen so that he and the rest of the remaining teenagers would escape. As the dust cleared, Number 362 along with a top secret sector-Sector 51 had arrived on the scene.

"Well done Sector V" said Number 362 as she congratulated them.

"So where did Father go to?" asked Number 900 who was the leader of Sector 51, "And what happen to those ghost halfs?"

"I think these might be too dangerous for you kids" replied Danny as he took the thermos from Number 86.

"But that's Kids Next Door material" said Number 86.

"We could use the ghost halves and use it against Father" said Number 900.

"I'm sorry" said Danny as he and his friends along with Danielle left the scene, "but I know one person who would watch over these dangerous ghost parts."

As Danny, Danielle and Danny's two friends left the scene, they head toward Clockwork's place and Danny handed the thermos to Clockwork.

"Don't you worry" said Clockwork, "I shall make sure these ghost halves don't fall into the wrong hands."

The scene then switches back to a secret location known as Sector 51 where Chad is being delivered by elite Kids Next Door operatives.

"It's time to put you behind bars permanently" said the elite KND operative as he placed Chad into an anti-ghost cell.

As Chad woke up from the ordeal he noticed that he was in a top secret location.

"Looks like I'm in" said Chad as he gave an evil smile, "now all I need to do is just wait for future commands on the order of Father."

The scene then fades to black as Chad gives an evil malevolent laugh.


End file.
